Océan
by Merry Moca
Summary: Tous les personnages ont un rapport avec la mer, avec l'eau. Petits moments passés en sa compagnie.
1. Chapter 1

Bleu. Tout autour de lui était bleu. Tout devenait plus sombre aussi. Petit à petit, il sentait ses forces diminuer. Petit à petit, il se sentait partir, tout doucement. Il se sentait presque bien. Il ne voulait plus luter, il était fatigué. Il relâcha tous ses membres, tout. Et se fut le noir. 


	2. Rei et la natation

Voilà, sa réputation de sportif calculateur venait de couler à pique. C'est le cas de le dire. A cause d'un malheureux plongeon, il s'est ridiculisé devant et son équipe (enfin, les personnes avec qui il avait accepté de collaborer) et celle qui leur avait permis d'utiliser la piscine…

Oui, on peut le dire là, c'est la honte. Rei saute dans une piscine alors qu'il ne sait pas nager. Ridicule, non ? Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir bien spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans l'eau.

Pourtant, il avait tellement envie de faire plaisir à Nagisa. Il avait accepté de venir pour lui permettre de faire l'entraînement. Bah, au moins il avait une bonne raison de ne pas faire partie du groupe de natation.

C'est ce qu'il s'est dit, juste avant que Haruka ne nage.

Ah…bon.

En fait, ce ne serait pas si mal si il pouvait apprendre à nager. Surtout si il pouvait nager comme ça. Il faut dans se cas là revoir tout ce qu'il pense de la nage.

Non, la nage n'est pas quelque chose de disgracieux. Non, elle n'est pas vulgaire. Par contre, nécessite-elle des calculs ? Il n'a pas l'air de calculer… Tout bonnement impossible ! Il apprendrait toutes les informations essentielles à une nage algébriquement parfaite !

Oui, fois de Rei, sa nage sera elle aussi magnifique, à l'aide des mathématiques !


	3. Il était une fois

Il était une fois, un petit garçon au prénom de fille. Ce garçon était peut être petit par rapport aux autres, mais il n'en restait pas moins le plus joyeux et le plus enthousiaste de l'école. Il sautait partout, faisait preuve d'une énergie sans commune mesure. Bien évidemment, c'était par gaîté de cœur qu'il faisait le boute-en-train, pas pour se faire remarquer. Non, il aimait bien courir comme tous les petits garçons. Petites voitures, ballons, tout passait entre ses mains, mais rien ne l'attirait vraiment. Il passait au milieu des autres, en étant un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais aussi un enfant qui ne trouvait pas de passion dans la vie. Un jour, il entendit parler d'un club de natation dans lequel il pouvait y voir un dauphin. Intrigué, il décida d'aller voire de quoi il en ressortait. Une fois sur les lieux, la piscine n'était toujours pas occupée. Le petit garçon au prénom de fille remarqua qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de l'entraînement de l'équipe. Alors il s'installât entre deux bouées, et attendit. Une heure passait ainsi, dans le silence qu'une piscine pouvait offrir. Le groupe était arrivé et l'entraînement allait commencer. De ses grands yeux, le petit enfant regardait nager filles et garçons. Pourtant aucuns n'étaient un grand nageur, et le dauphin n'avais toujours pas été mis dans la piscine. Quant l'animal entrerait-il en scène ? Un autre garçon au prénom de fille, Haruka, s'était installé sur le plongeoir. Lui semble différent, pensait le garçon aux grands yeux. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il se mit à nager. Il le regardait nager, et c'était comme si l'eau appartenait au nageur. Un attrait pour la natation naquit ainsi en lui. Le dauphin lui a donné le goût à la liberté, la passion pour la natation.


	4. Océan, tu es si grand

Il s'est fait entraîner

Par la mer déchaînée

Aussi loin que profond

La mer lui a fait faire le grand plongeon

Sauver un ami de la tempête

Alors qu'il avait peur de faire trempette

Dans la douce écume de la vil mer

Celle qui lui avait tout pris naguère

Tourbillons de bulles, vague

Manège de violentes vagues

Qui emportent toute la vie

Et la brise, ennemi ou ami

Voilà justement que la vie s'éloigne

L'ami s'en va au loin, il s'éloigne

Aussi sûrement que le noir de la mort

Recouvre tout de son linceul or

Une main, une chaleur rassurante

Ramène peu à peu le garçon aux yeux menthe

A la terre ferme, loin de la mer traîtresse

Qui l'abandonne, comme des restes que l'on laisses

Elle l'a recraché à la vie, au sable

Une main s'est tendue, affable

Elle ne le lâchera plus

Ne l'abandonnera plus

La mer peut se calmer, gémir, réclamer

Rien n'y fait, il s'est réveillé

Elle ne l'emportera plus aussi facilement

C'est fini, elle a perdu définitivement.


	5. Requin Libre

Rin était souvent comparé à un requin. A cause de son physique fin mais puissant, de sa dentition pointue. A cause de son envie de victoire, sans limites. Et à cause de sa nage. Appelée Crowl, ou au relais la nage libre, c'était une nage puissant qui demandait de l'entraînement stricte, très demandeuse en énergie. Mais quelle était cette contradiction qu'il ressentait ? La nage qu'il aimait pratiquer (à part le papillon) contre Haruka lui procurait une sensation toute autre que celle qu'il était censé ressentir. Il se sentait libre. Comme nager dans du coton, il se sentait bien, et n'avait même pas besoin de forcer pour avancer. Nager était aussi facile que respirer pour lui.


	6. Conversation

« Oh, tu as vu celui-là ?!

\- Oui Nagisa…

\- Et celui-là ?!

\- Oui, aussi…

\- Rei, tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste !

\- Toi tu l'es un peu trop !

\- Mais se sont des gorfous sauteurs !

\- Et… ?

\- Et c'est super les animaux marins !

\- …C'est tout ?

\- C'est suffisant !

\- Pourquoi tu aimes autant regarder les animaux marins ?

\- Parce qu'eux ils peuvent nager toute leur vie !

\- Et les gorfous sauteurs ?

\- Parce qu'ils nagent ET marchent ! Et qu'ils sont mignons !

\- Nagisa…

\- Bon Rei, on refait un tour ?

\- Cela fait 3 fois que nous faisons le même parcours…

\- S'il te plait Rei !

\- Bon, puisque tu insistes…

\- Super ! »


	7. Métier

« Plus tard, je serais un poisson. »

Visage impassible, yeux bleus où brillait la lumière de la détermination. Il était sérieux. Totalement, mortellement sérieux.

Ce qui accablait son auditoire. Constitué de son meilleur ami, Makoto Tachibana, ce public était connu pour son écoute sans bornes, illimité et compréhensive. Mais là, il fallait bien constater que cette compréhension était légèrement dépassée. Très légèrement.

Parce que connaissant le sujet d'étude, ce genre de phrase n'était pas inhabituel. En faire une ligne de conduite pour la vie future, c'était déjà plus farfelu.

« Hmm… Haru ? Tu n'as pas d'autres idées ? »

Au vu du regard un peu perdue de Haruka Nanase, il n s'était pas posé la question. Et comme il était en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle profession, Makoto pressentait une suite beaucoup plus irréalisable. Lorsque s'on ami commença à ouvrir la bouche, il agita les bras en signe d'abandon.

« Non, non, ne t'en fais pas… »

A cette réplique, le jeune nageur du crawl le regarda d'un œil torve, la moue triste d'un petit enfant sur le visage.

La tête qui arrivait toujours à faire regretter le grand adolescent de lui avoir refusé quelque chose.

Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il lui tienne tête.

Non, tu ne diras pas l'idée bizarre que tu caches dans ta boite crânienne.

Alors ils se fixaient tous les deux, l'un avec des yeux de chiots battus, l'autre avec un regard déterminé. Qui petit à petit flanchait.

2 minutes, chrono en main, l'orque s'était rendu.

Victoire du dauphin.

Haruka était infernal quand il le voulait, abandonnant son apparence un peu nonchalante pour user de tous les stratagèmes possibles.

Dont certains provenaient de Nagisa.

Avec un soupir déchirant, les épaules affaissées comme soumises à un poids énorme, Tachibana lâcha du bout des lèvres.

« Vas-y… »

Sentant qu'il avait enfin toute l'attention, le jeune Nanase largua la bombe.

« Je serais une sirène. Ou un maquereau. »

Ne cherchant plus le pourquoi du comment, Makoto fit quand même la remarque du « Pourquoi être le poisson que tu aimes le plus manger ? ».

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son homologue parte dans un quasi-monologue sur « Mais le maquereau, c'est… ».

Il avait décroché dès la première phrase.

En bref, soit Haruka voulait être un être surnaturel doté à la naissance d'une grande nageoire à la place des jambes, soit être cannibale.

C'était ce qu'avait retenu Makoto, en majorité. Et cela le mettait en profonde dépression.


End file.
